real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
18th Street Gang, gang Aaron Green , scientist convicted of robbery Abigail Williams, sorcerer Abu Graib torturers , power abusers Agha Waqqur , robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr , dictator Albert Gonzalez, computer hacker Aleksandar Tsankov , fascist dictator American Mafia , gang American Third Position Party , white supremacy Andre Curry evil dad Andrei Chikatilo ; cannibal Ann Coulter ; American hatemonger Anwar al-Awlaki , American al-Qaeda terrorist and imam Armin Miewes ; cannibal Barrio Azteca , street gang The Beasts of Satan, satanist Benny Hinn, claims to be a prophet Belle Gunness , serial killer Bernard Madoff , embezzler/ corrupt official Bill Romanowski , Brute athlete Billy the Kid , American outlaw Black Dragons , gang Black Guerilla Family , street gang Blacks and Tans , group Bob Backwood , corrupt U.S Politician Bob Bobson, terrorist Bobby Frank Cherry , racist Bruce and Joshua Turnige , bomber/mass murderer Bruce Jeffery Pardo , arsonist/mass murderer Burke and Hare , Australian mass murderers Calvin Murphy ; basketball player and molester Cannibals (history) Caracella , evil ruler Cat O'Nine Tails, torture device Carandiru Massacre Charles Cullen , murderer Charles Morley , hatemonger Charles Whitman , University gunman Chicago gang members , murderers Christian Identity , radical organization Chuck Baldwin - American radical far-right Cold War , event Commodus , evil ruler Confederation of Conservative Citizens , racist American organization Daniel arap Moi , dictator Daniel McDonald , psycho judge David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer David J. Stewart, American Religous fanatic Dietrich Von Choltitz , Nazi Dutch Schultz , gangster Edmund Kemper ; cannibal Elijah Muhammed , American racist Islamist leader Elizabeth Brownrigg , child murderer Elly Kedward , witch/sorcerer Elva Bottineau , murderer/absolute evil English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha , dictator/absolute evil Eric Justin Toth , teacher involved in child porn/ FBI Most Wanted Man Eric Rudolph , Christian anti-gay/anti-abortion terrorist Eugenics , action Ferdinand Marcos , dictator French Revolution , event French Connection event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism , action Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye , Chad dictator Frank James , gangster Gaspar Rodriguez de Francia , dictator George Hennard , mass murderer George Zimmerman , murderer Gerard Schaefer , policeman accused of murder Gertrude Baniszewski murderer Gerhard Thiele , Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching , action Giovanni Ramirez - thug G00ns , hacking organization Guiseppe Zangara , bounty hunter Gustavo Diaz Ordaz , corrupt Mexico politician Hammerskins , racists Harry Powers , murderer Hate Club , evil first graders The Hatfields and The McCoys , rivals after Civil War Heinz Brandt , Nazi Hell Henri Desire Landru murderer Hendrick Lucifer , pirate/thief Henry Lee Lucas , American serial killer Henry Morgan , pirate Herman Frank Cash, racist Hibs Casuals, Scottish Gangs Hiram Wesley Evans, American racist Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Ho Chi-Minh , communist Ian Kevin Hartley , mass murderer Ibrahim Babangida , dictator of Nigeria Illinois Family Institute , terrorism Imelda Marcos , dictator Inquisition , event Institute for Historical Review , right-wing extremism Issei Sagawa ; cannibal Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister James von Brunn, racist Jarno Elg, criminal Jayson Williams ; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jiverly Wong , mass murderer Joachim Kroll , cannibal Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa , Brazilian thief Joe Miller ; American hatemonger Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Dillinger John Geoghan , Sex abuse priest John Schertzer, corrupt police Jovan Belcher . murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Kamikaze , event Keelhauling , action Kenny Christopher Glenn , cat abuser Khaled Islambouli, Egyptian assassin Khmer Range , organization King Dessalines , dictator of Haiti Klaus Barbie , Nazi King John of England , evil ruler Korean War, event Latrell Sprewell ; NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurie Dann , mass murderer Laurence Powell , corrupt official Lavrentiy Beria mass murderer Leopald II of Belgium , dictator/genocidal villain Los Angeles Riots , event Machine Gun Kelly , gangster Mafia , Italian gang Mahathir bin Mohammed ; corrupt official Mahmoud Ahmendajad , Iranian dictator Manfred von Richthofen, World War I German fighting ace Manson Family, murderous group lead by killer Charles Manson Marshall Applewhite , cult member Martin Bryant , mass murderer Marvin Gay, Sr, father and murderer of musician Marvin Gaye Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Marwan Al-Shehhi , 9/11 hijacker Mexican drug cartels ; evil Michael Vick , animal abusing football player Min Chen , murderer Mitchell Johnson and Andrew Golden , mass murderers Mobutu Sese Seko , dictator Mohammed Bouyeri, murderer Movieguide , hate website MS-13 , street gang My Lai Massacre, event Nakoula Basseley Nakoula , fanatic christian Napoleon Bonaparte, ruler Narcy Novack , murderer National Alliance , extremist Americans Ned Kelly, Austrailian outlaw New Black Panther Party , racist organization Nick Griffin , racist Nicolas Clux ; cannibal Night of the Long Knives , villainous event WWII Paraguay War , South American conflict Patrick Sherrill , postal killer Pat Robertson , American hatemonger Pentagram, symbol Peter Kurten , murderer Peter Lucas Moses , child murderer/absolute evil Plutarco Elias Calles , Mexican leader Pogrom Porforio Diaz, dictator Provisional IRA , nationalist organization Rack Realengo Massacre Richard Baer , Nazi Richard Colvin Reid , shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard Trenton Chase , murderer Rick McLaren , cult leader Ringling Brothers Circus, group of performance artists/ animal abuse Riots , event Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hanssen, murderer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr , gunman Rod Blagojevich , corrupt U.S politician Rodney Alcala , mass murderer/ rapist Ronald DeFeo, serial killer/ absolute evil Ruben Patterson ; pervert Rudy Eugene , cannibal Saint Dominic , fanatic Salman Rushdie, prejudice author San Antonio gangs , gangs Sani Abacha , dictator Saparmurat Niyazov , dictator of Turkmenistan Scavenger's Daughter Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery , athlete/bully Sean Harris , hatemonger pastor Secret-Police Segregation , action Shiv Sena, fascism Simo Hayha , mass murderer Skylar Deleon , murderer Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates , terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Stacey Koon , brute Stanislav Galic , war criminal Stephen VI , pope Steven Kazmierczak , NIU gunman Steve Nunn , murderer Stoning Stormfront , website Taisei Yokusankai fascist organization Talat Pasha , dictator Terracotta Warriors , group Terry Nichols , American terrorist Tex Watson, murderer part of the Manson Family The Covenant, The Sword, and the Arm of the Lord , christian terrorists The 18th Amendment The Trail of Tears , event Theodore Bilbo , racist politician The Pendulum , instrument Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr. , KKK Member Thomas Hurst , child murderer Tlatelolco Massacre , villainous event/ massacre Thomas Robb, racist T.J the Daycare Monster , child abuser Toddlers And Tiaras ; child abuse Tom DeLay , corrupt U.S politician Tom Metzger , racist organizer Tommy Lister , actor convicted of fraud Treblinka, concentration camp Tsutomu Miyazaki , child murderer Unity Milford , racist Valentinian III , Roman emperor Varg Vikernes , murderer/musician, Satanist Vietnam War , event Vichy France , Nazi officers Victor Feguer , Iowa murderer Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Vyacheslav Molotov Ward Churchill , hatemonger Weather Underground , anti-Capitalism extremist group White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council , racist organization William Joseph Simmons , KKK organizer William Joyce , murderer William Calley , mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson , corrupt American politician William Spengler , arsonist, murderer World War I, event World War II , event Yakubu Gowan, dictator Yasser Arafat , Palestinian leader Yoweri Kalibula Musevini , dictator Zine El Abidine Ben Ali, dictator of Tunisia Category:List Category:Site maintenance